Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !
by Miss Moony62
Summary: Aujourd'hui, en ce 31 juillet 2014, Harry a 34 ans. Il s'attend à passer une soirée tranquille avec Ginny et leurs trois enfants. Mais c'était sans compter la grande famille Weasley. Passer donc au Terrier fêter cela, je suis sur qu'il restera une petite place pour vous !


**Joyeux anniversaire Harry !**

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, ni l'univers, ni les personnages. Tout est la propriété de J K Rowling.

Présentation : Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit en quelques heures, une idée que j'ai eu quand je me suis souvenue qu'aujourd'hui, Harry a 34 ans ! Voici comment se passe sa soirée, en ce jeudi 31 juillet 2014 ! Et aussi, joyeux anniversaire Mrs Rowling !

Remarque : petit récap' sur les enfants :

Les enfants de Harry et Ginny: James (9 ans) - Albus (8 ans) - Lily (6 ans)

Enfants de Ron et Hermione : Rose (8 ans) - Hugo (5 ans)

Enfants de Bill et Fleur : Victoire (14 ans) - Dominique (10 ans) - Louis (9 ans)

Enfants de Georges et Angelina : Fred (5 ans) - Roxane (3 ans)

Enfants de Percy et Audrey : Molly (5 ans) - Lucy (2 ans)

Enfants de Luna et Rolf : Lorcan et Lysander (4 ans)

Teddy Lupin (16 ans)

Bonne lecture !

Mlle Moony

* * *

Le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre dans le bureau était celui de la plume frottant sur le parchemin. Dans l'air flottait une odeur d'encre et de fumée : un stagiaire avait reçu une beuglante quelques minutes auparavant et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de venir ici. Le jour déclinait : la lumière baissait à travers les fenêtres magiques.

Harry était en train de finir un rapport sur quatre adolescents sorciers qui avaient lancé des étincelles « pour s'amuser » devant des amis moldus. Avec leur baguette et en disant qu'ils étaient des sorciers, bien sur. Lorsqu'il apposa le point final, le survivant posa sa plume, se redressa et s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège. Il retira ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux avec son pouce et son index. Enfin, il avait terminé sa journée. Il allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui et passer une bonne soirée avec Ginny et leurs enfants. Il regarda l'heure. 18h00. Bien.

Il se leva, s'étira et pris sa cape posée sur la patère derrière la porte. En sortant il ferma son bureau d'un coup de baguette. Tout à coup, un bourdonnement se fit entendre : une note venait vers lui. Il l'attrapa et la déplia.

Harry. Je suis partie chez mes parents avec les enfants. Ils ont tellement insisté que je n'ai pas pu refuser. Retrouve nous là bas !

Je t'aime. Ginny

Harry soupira et secoua la tête. Il se demanda qui des parents ou des enfants avaient insisté le plus. Malgré tout, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il allait arriver au niveau de l'ascenseur, un homme déboula au pas de course. 'Par Merlin, par d'urgence !' pensa Harry. Depuis qu'il était devenu directeur du bureau des Aurors, il n'arrivait jamais à partir à l'heure. A croire qu'ils faisaient exprès de venir le voir à la fin de sa journée. Mais Harry reconnu Gary Queen, Auror: un grand sourire éclairait son visage. Ils s'entendaient bien et se voyaient assez souvent hors du bureau.

« Hey Potter ! J'ai cru que je t'avais raté ! »

« Comme tu le vois, non ! T'as de la chance, j'allais partir. Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Pas tellement. Juste te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire ! »

Harry lui serra la main avec un grand sourire.

« Merci ! »

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour fêter ça ?»

« Normalement, il n'y a rien de prévu. Mais Ginny est chez ses parents donc… »

« Donc réunion de Weasley au programme ! Eh bien passe une bonne soirée ! » Il commença à s'éloigner puis se retourna alors qu'Harry entrait dans l'ascenseur. « Tu diras bonjour à Ron de ma part ! »

Harry acquiesça et les portes se fermèrent. Une petite musique se fit entendre puis une voix féminine annonça « Niveau zéro : Atrium ». Il émergea de la cabine et se trouva devant la fontaine. Elle représentait un groupe de sorciers inconnus, baguette levée dans la même direction, hommes, femmes, enfants, jeunes ou âgés, de toutes les morphologies et ethnologies. Avec eux se trouvaient des elfes de maison, main droite tendue, des centaures fiers et puissants et des gobelins orgueilleux. Ils étaient tous placés en rond et des filets d'eau sortaient des baguettes, mains, pointes des oreilles, bouches. C'était un hommage à la bataille de Poudlard.

Harry passa à côté en souriant : dire qu'au départ, le Ministère voulait que ce soit une statue de lui-même entouré de Ron et d'Hermione. Quand ils avaient refusé, le Ministère avait alors proposé de mettre les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, et même de l'Armée de Dumbledore, avec eux. Comme s'ils étaient les seuls à s'être battu ce soir là et les mois qui l'ont précédé.

Il se dirigea vers les cheminées en faisant signe aux gardes à l'accueil. Il jeta la poudre de Cheminette en prononçant « Le terrier ! ».

* * *

La première chose qu'il vit en émergeant des flammes fut Lily cachée derrière le canapé. Elle le regarda, lui fit de gros yeux et mit son index devant sa bouche. Harry tourna la tête et vit Rose chercher un peu partout dans le salon.

« Bonjour oncle Harry ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! » Elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui embrassa la joue.

« Merci ma petite puce ! » Il la reposa à terre. La petit fille lui répondit, les poings posés sur ses hanches, ses petits yeux froncés : « Je ne suis pas une petite puce ! J'ai 8 ans, je suis pratiquement une femme ! »

Harry rigola : « Ne dis pas ça devant ton père ! »

Rose haussa les épaules et continua ses recherches. Elle se retourna et demanda : « Tu n'as pas vu Lily ? Ou James ? Hugo ? Albus ? On fait une partie de cache sorcier ! »

« Ah non. Désolé Rosie ! » Puis il partit vers la cuisine.

Là, il trouva Ginny en pleine conversation avec Hermione, tandis que Ron mangeait Merlin savait quoi sous les yeux réprobateurs de Molly. Molly qui fut la première à apercevoir Harry dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Harry chéri ! Joyeux Anniversaire ! » Elle le serra fort dans ses bras et, comme d'habitude, Harry sentit l'amour maternel qu'il n'aura jamais qu'à travers cette femme.

« Merci Molly. » Elle le lâcha et lui sourit.

Ron vint lui taper dans le dos. « Bon anniversaire vieux. » puis Hermione le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura « Un très joyeux anniversaire Harry ».

Enfin, Ginny se glissa dans ses bras l'embrassa tendrement. « Encore un très joyeux anniversaire, mon chéri. »

Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux qu'à ce moment là.

Alors qu'il s'installait à la table et que Molly lui servait une biéraubeurre, il demanda : « Arthur n'est pas là ? »

Molly répondit évasivement : « Non, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer.» tout en surveillant la vaisselle qui se lavait.

Tout à coup, les adultes entendirent Rose crier « Je t'ai trouvé ! » et James lui répondre « Je suis sur que t'as triché ! ». Quelqu'un dévala les escaliers et James émergea dans la cuisine.

« James Sirius Potter ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas courir dans les escaliers ! »

« Pardon, Mamie. » Mais son air réjouit et son sourire contrastaient avec ces excuses. Il prit place à côté de son père qui lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Alors James, t'as perdu ? »

Le susnommé croisa les bras et prit un air boudeur. « Oui, mais je suis sur qu'elle a regardé quand je me suis caché. J'avais une super bonne cachette. »

Harry secoua la tête et Ron dit : « C'est juste que Rose est plus intelligente que toi. » Molly eu un claquement de langue désapprobateur tandis que Ginny frappait son frère sur le bras. Hermione, quant à elle, fronça les sourcils.

« Ron ! Ça ne va pas de dire des choses comme ça ? Tu vas le traumatiser. »

Ron eu l'air tout penaud devant sa femme. Ginny rassura son fils.

« N'écoute pas ton oncle. Tu es très intelligent, James. » Ce dernier tira la langue à Ron derrière le dos de ses parents.

Alors que les adultes parlaient, que James avait été rejoint pas Lily et que Rose cherchait encore Hugo et Albus, la porte de la cuisine claqua et un jeune homme apparu, un paquet dans les bras, un énorme sourire sur le visage et une tignasse bleue sur le crâne.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Parrain ! » Harry se leva et le prit dans ses bras. « Merci Teddy ! »

« Tiens, j'ai un cadeau. Mais ne l'ouvres pas tout de suite ! »

Puis il se tourna vers les autres. « Bonjour tout le monde ! Salut les mioches ! »

Teddy décoiffa James qui le repoussa d'une main. « Hey, je ne suis pas un mioche. » tandis que Lily criait « Bonjour Teddy ! » et lui sautait dans les bras.

Au même moment, Rose apparut avec son frère et Albus. Ce dernier déclara « J'ai gagné ! » puis « Papa ! Teddy ! » en leur disant bonjour.

« Rose, tu ne dis pas bonjour à Harry ? »

« Mais je lui ai déjà dit, maman ! »

Tout le monde parlait en même temps, enfants et parents. Ils étaient onze en tout. Et plus pour très longtemps car Teddy déclara : « J'ai dit à Victoire que je venais ici ce soir. Elle en a parlé à ses parents et ils arrivent avec Dominique et Louis aussi. »

Molly regarda autour d'elle : « J'ai toujours dit qu'il fallait agrandir cette cuisine ! » Puis « Bon, les enfants, allez jouer dehors. Interdiction de sortir du terrain, compris ? »

« On peut faire du balai ? » demanda James.

« Pas sans un adulte, chéri. » lui répondit Ginny.

Devant l'air déçu des petits, Teddy ajouta « Je viens avec vous. J'ai 16 ans : je peux vous surveillez !»

Ils sortirent tous heureux suite à ces paroles. Harry regarda son filleul sortir : qu'est ce qu'il était fier de lui !

Alors que Ron servait un verre à Teddy et qu'Hermione racontait sa journée au bureau, l'aiguille d'Arthur sur l'horloge magique changea de place pour se mettre sur « Maison » et la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! » Il avait l'air d'une excellente humeur et Harry vit qu'il avait essayé de s'habiller comme un moldu. Pattes d'eph et chemise aux motifs baba cool. Raté !

« Joyeux Anniversaire, Harry ! » Il salua tout le monde et dit à sa femme « J'ai dit à Percy d'aller chercher Audrey et les petites. Ils arrivent. » D'un regard, il vit qu'il n'y avait déjà plus de place dans la cuisine. Il tapa alors dans ses mains et déclara « On va s'installer dans le jardin ! ».

Tous les adultes se levèrent. Les enfants firent leur énième entrée pour dire bonjour à leur grand père, Teddy sur leurs talons. « Qu'est ce qu'ils sont rapides, c'est fou ! Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi turbulent ! » Harry se mit à rire : « C'est que tu as la mémoire courte alors ! »

Molly, de son côté, essayait de compter le nombre de présents.

«2, 6, 11, 16, 20, 21! »

« Maman ? » Molly se tourna vers Ron. « Je crois que j'ai oublié de te dire. Georges vient avec Angelina et les enfants. »

« D'accord ! Donc ça nous fait 25 ! Au travail tout le monde ! »

Harry se mit dehors et, avec leurs baguettes, tous firent léviter les meubles. C'est ainsi que Harry vit passer une table, une deuxième, une troisième avec Minette dessus, le chat de Rose. Ensuite, une chaise passa, deux, trois, la quatrième avec Lily dessus riant aux éclats, balançant ses jambes dans tous les sens. La cinquième chaise portait Hugo, accroché au dossier. La suivante et celle d'après transportaient James et Albus qui criaient « Plus vite ! Plus vite ! ». Rose, elle, était perchée sur un tabouret. Quand Hermione la vit, elle lui cria « Tu aurais pu au moins te mettre sur une chaise, histoire de te tenir à quelque chose ! »

« Pas besoin, Maman ! J'ai un équilibre hors pair ! »

* * *

Quand toutes les tables et les chaises furent installées, Percy, Audrey, Georges et Angelina arrivèrent en même temps.

« Vous vous êtes mis d'accord pour arriver au même moment ou quoi ? »

« Non Ron, stupide petit frère ! Audrey a passé l'après midi avec Angelina, on était déjà tous ensemble. »

Fred et la petite Molly jouaient ensemble. Ils furent rejoints par Hugo. Lucy était dans les bras de sa mère, suçant son pouce, tandis que Roxane restait accrochée à la robe de sa mère.

Après avoir souhaité un joyeux anniversaire à Harry, ils s'installèrent autour de la grande table.

Harry parlait avec Ron, Hermione et Georges.

« On peut dire que la fin du mois du juillet est chargée en tout cas ! Avec l'anniversaire d'Harry, celui de Neville hier … »

« Ne m'en parles pas ! En tout cas, je n'avais jamais vu Neville dans un état pareil ! Hannah a quand même du le monter en le faisant léviter alors qu'en dessous, le Chaudron Baveur était encore plein ! »

« Oh et j'ai raté ça ! » se lamenta Georges. « Quelle réputation pour le Professeur ! Vous auriez pu venir me chercher quand même, j'habite juste à côté ! »

« Désolé Georges, mais ce n'était pas prévu. »

« En effet. D'ailleurs, tu ne dois pas être au courant. » Hermione avait les yeux qui pétillaient. « Hannah a annoncé qu'ils allaient se marier ! »

« Eh bien ! Levons nos verres au futur couple Londubat alors ! »

Fleur et Bill arrivèrent quelques minutes après accompagnés de leurs enfants. Harry se trouvait alors aux côtés de Teddy en train de surveiller James et Albus sur leur balai.

« Oh, voilà Victoire ! »

Teddy suivait l'aînée de la fratrie des yeux. Harry connaissait ce regard.

« On peut dire qu'elle a hérité de la beauté de sa mère, hein Teddy ? »

Le jeune homme sentit ses joues rougir et ses cheveux se teintèrent de mèches rouges. Harry lui tapa dans le dos et alla saluer les nouveaux venus.

James et Albus, eux, étaient en train de se vanter auprès de Dominique et Louis. Enfin, surtout James.

« Oui, on a vu les joueurs de près. Et on a vu surtout Victor Krum ! C'était génial ! C'est vraiment dommage que vous n'ayez pas pu voir ça. »

« Oui James. Ton père nous avait proposé mais maman n'a pas voulu qu'on y aille, et en plus on était en France et ça aurait été toute une histoire de faire un aller-retour transplanage international en quelques jours... »

« Arrête, avec oncle Percy chef du département des transports magiques, vous auriez pu venir ! » répliqua Albus. « Vous étiez juste punis d'avoir fait explosé le chaudron d'oncle Bill. Et aussi parce qu'à cause de ça, Victoire a eu des plaques rouges pendant une semaine ! »

« En tout cas » James coupa la parole à son frère « vous avez raté quelque chose ! Quand Krum a attrapé le vif d'or, le stade était comme possédé ! Tout le monde sautait partout, c'était la folie ! Le seul point négatif, c'est qu'il n'a duré que deux heures quarante-cinq. »

« Moi, j'étais pour le Brésil, mais c'est vrai que la Bulgarie a très bien joué. »

« Et oui, petit frère, tu as parié sur la mauvaise équipe ! »

* * *

Alors qu'ils avaient fini de manger, tous étaient rassemblés pour le gâteau d'anniversaire. Gâteau qui fut d'ailleurs préparé en un temps record par Molly qui n'avait pas prévu autant de monde ce soir là.

Tout le monde chanta « Joyeux Anniversaire » et ce gâteau flotta jusqu'à Harry. 34 bougies flottaient et tournaient autour du dessert. Harry souffla toutes ses bougies et Georges et Ron firent éclater des feux d'artifices en forme de trolls, de dragons et d'énormes vifs d'or.

« On vient de les créer, les derniers. C'était un test ce soir ! »

Les enfants étaient aux anges.

Tandis que les cadeaux arrivaient, quatre silhouettes apparurent dans le jardin.

« Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'étais venue dire bonjour à papa et lui montrer que les petits avaient attrapés des larves d'Aquavirius et j'ai vu les feux d'artifices. »

Harry s'était rapproché.

« Et je me suis souvenue que c'était ton anniversaire, Harry ! J'avais totalement oublié ! »

« Je suis content de te voir Luna ! Mais te ne devais pas repartir tout de suite après la finale de Quidditch ? »

« Papa voulait voir les petits et Rolf avait de la famille à voir aussi. Mais on repart le mois prochain en Amérique du Sud.»

Sa voix était toujours rêveuse. Harry serra la main de Rolf et des jumeaux aussi. De vrais petits hommes.

Ils avaient déjà aperçu Fred, Roxane et Molly courant avec une balle magique : le premier à l'attraper a gagné. Ils se précipitèrent pour jouer avec eux.

Les deux nouveaux venus s'assirent à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny.

Harry prit place au bout de la table et Arthur lui apporta un carton emballé dans du papier cadeau violet.

« C'est de la part de toute la famille Weasley. Mais je suis allé l'acheter avec Percy cet après midi. »

Harry redoutait le pire. Il déballa doucement le paquet, ouvrit le carton et tomba … sur un ordinateur moldu.

« C'est un ornidateur portable. Le vendeur nous a dit qu'on pouvait surfer avec, je n'ai trop compris comment. Je lui ai demandé si ça n'allait pas prendre l'eau : il m'a répondu que j'avais un grand sens de l'humour ! Je me suis dis que tu comprendrais. »

« Oui, je vais me débrouiller je pense. Merci Arthur ! Merci à tous ! »

Albus lui offrit un dessin représentant lui-même, Harry, James, Lily et Ginny volant sur des balais, leur maison au loin. Bien sur, le dessin était enchanté et les personnages volaient à travers la feuille.

James et Lily lui offrirent une broche représentant une baguette, surement aidée par leur mère.

Ron et Hermione lui avait offert, pour le premier, les dernières farces créées pour le magasin et pour la deuxième, des livres qu'elle avait trouvé sur les plus grands mages noirs du monde sorcier et sur la famille Peverell.

Le dernier à lui offrir son cadeau fut Teddy.

« Parrain, j'ai rangé le grenier de Mamie le mois dernier. Ça faisait des mois qu'elle me le demandait. Enfin bref, j'ai retrouvé des affaires de papa. Je pense que c'est lui qui avait récupéré les affaires de James après sa mort. Et en rangeant tout, j'ai trouvé ça. » Il lui tendit le paquet. « J'espère que ça va te plaire. »

Harry redouta un instant d'ouvrir le paquet. Puis, comme tout le monde le regardait, il se décida. Il tomba sur deux livres en cuir.

« Il y en a un qui appartenait à papa. L'autre à James. »

Harry ouvrit le premier : partout, il y avait des photos des maraudeurs. Des photos de ses parents. Des notes sur les élèves de l'époque, les professeurs. Des plans de Poudlard, surement quand ils construisaient la carte des Maraudeurs. Des notes sur comment devenir un Animagus.

Deux livres remplis de souvenirs.

« Merci, Ted. Beaucoup. Mais… » Il prit dans ses mains le livre de Rémus et le tendit à Teddy « Celui là t'appartient. Il te revient. »

Le jeune homme prit le livre, avec respect, et le serra contre son cœur. Tous regardaient la scène un sourire ému aux lèvres.

Puis tous prirent une part de gâteau. Le calme fut de courte durée car Georges avait donné aux enfants des pétards mouillés : presque tous furent touchés !

Le soleil se couchait déjà. Cette soirée n'allait pas tarder à se terminer : il était rare de faire la fête le jeudi soir !

Harry regardait tous ces gens réunis pour lui, ses amis, sa famille, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. A 34 ans, la vie lui souriait plus que jamais.

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. Encore un joyeux anniversaire à Harry Potter, celui qui m'a fait rêver de mes 11 ans à mes 18 ans, avec qui j'ai grandit. Et encore maintenant, j'écris plus que jamais sur cet univers !

Merci à tous de m'avoir lu ! A bientôt !


End file.
